Your the Queen My Queen
by VampireDiariesLuver
Summary: Caroline has finally left Mystic Falls to be at Klaus' side in New Orleans. But after seeing this war go on for so long, she needs to be a real queen and help. Even if Klaus doesn't want her to. Takes place after graduation with no concept on Haley or the baby. This is my first story so it might be bad but it might be good too; it's rated T but that might change, I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story ever on this site so I don't really know how to use it yet but I'm learning. I absolutely love the vampire diaries, in particular Klaus and Caroline, and I've been thinking about doing a story for a long time but couldn't think of an idea. I got the idea for this when I read a one-shot that I would love to be continued into a story. So, please comment and tell me what's working and what isn't and don't hesitate to give my ideas, I love it when people do that. By the way, The story I got the idea from is called Long Live the Queen by Biana Delacroix.**

**Just a little background: Caroline wants to help with the 'war' but doesn't know how to. There is no Haley and no baby and no mention of really anyone in Mystic Falls besides Stefan and Matt.**

* * *

It's been a year since she moved down here and the war hasn't changed a bit. She can't help but worry about the safety of the three people she considers family for so long. Rebekah would laugh at her worry while Elijah would give her a small reassuring smile, but _he_ wouldn't. He would bring her somewhere secluded, grip her waist from behind, and whisper how she didn't need to worry about anything. He would come home to her safe and sound, he was the original hybrid after all.

Caroline has been given that answer since she came down here. Since she realized Tyler, who had been cheating on her with Haley since she came to Mystic Falls, wasn't what she needed in her life. She needed someone who would never stop caring about her and someone who would wait for her forever, so she came down to New Orleans to confront the man who would do this for her.

* * *

_She walked through the streets of New Orleans, looking for something that could tell her where she should go. Caroline had been walking around the French Quarters for, at least, an hour and still no sign of him. She walked into the closest bar to take a break before heading back out to look again. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being able to get her lost on her first day here, and call him for help for that matter._

_Sitting at the bar, a blond bar tender came up to her. She was at least twenty-one, probably in college from the look at the time. "Hello, what can I get you?" she asked._

"_Just a glass of scotch, please."_

_The bar tender nodded and want to make it up for Caroline. She didn't even ask for an I.D or anything. She probably saw someone my age drinking in here all the time, she thought. After a moment, the bar tender brought back her drink and smiled. "My name's Camille, by the way."_

"_I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you," she replied with a smile. Camille was about to say something when the door opened to the bar, sending the familiar sent to Caroline's nose. She didn't need to even look up to know who was standing before her, but she did anyway._

"_Caroline . . . " his accent brought back the warm feeling she had been missing since he left. She saw the small smile starting to tug on the corners of his mouth while his eyes had different emotions dancing through them. She smiled at him, "Hi Klaus."_

_Camille knew that was the moment to leave the two alone so she shuffled away quickly, not like either of them noticed. Klaus came and sat next to her, their knees bumping together as she turned her body on the stool to look at him. "What are you doing here, Love?" he asked._

_She had been practicing what she was going to say if that question came up for days, but her mind came up blank. What was she suppose to say to him? 'Tyler cheated on me and I realized that I love you.' No, that would make her look selfish. She said the think that she had been telling herself since the day he left, "I missed you."_

_Klaus smiled a little and got up, holding a hand out for her. "Come, let's take a walk," he insisted. She missed him, and he was ecstatic. Obviously something happened with the mutt in Mystic Falls for her to be here, but he didn't care. She missed _him_. Caroline downed the last of her drink and took his hand, not before leaving money for Camille. They looped their arms together as they left the bar and started down the street._

"_So you missed me?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded. "And you chose to come down here to find me?" She nodded again. He raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked her._

_She whipped her head at him. "What makes you think something is wrong?" he chuckled at her stubbornness, "You haven't said anything since we left the bar. Now Love, what's wrong?"_

_Caroline sighed, he could always see right through her. Once of the many qualities that drove her crazy but always brought her back asking for more. "Me and Tyler broke up. It turned out he has been cheating on me with that slut, Haley, since she came to Mystic Falls in the first place. And, apparently, she want with him when he left town and they found a pack. He is now their alpha and she is his lover and second-in-command," she finished her rant._

_Klaus waited till she was done before saying anything, he knew from experience that he should wait before acting while she rants. At the thought of Tyler actually cheating on her made him tense. "So, you came here to get away from everything," he figured. She just needed someone to help get over her feelings for the mutt. He actually thought she came here on her own behalf, to be with him. Obviously not._

_Caroline felt him tense up. She said something wrong, she must of. She went through everything that she said to him and didn't catch anything. But he thought she was here for him to make her feel better. She shook her head, "Klaus, you don't understand. I realized what I want in life."_

_They stopped in a secluded alley and he cornered her against a wall, wanting answers from her. "Alright Caroline, what do you want?" he asked. He was starting to get a little frustrated with how this conversation was turning out. She looked down to collect her thoughts._

"_I want a guy who will care more about my feelings then my appearance and a guy who will never stop loving me. But most importantly," she looked up at him and smiled a little, "I want a guy who will never stop trying to win my heart even after he owns it." Klaus' eyes widened for understanding what she was trying to say, "Caroline, are you saying . . ."_

"_Klaus, after me and Tyler broke up, I realized that you were right about two things. I didn't want a small town life with a small town boy and that Tyler was my first loved but you were going to be my last." She looked at him and felt like her heart was going to burst. Their bodies had moved a little closer to each other during the time and they just stood their and studied each other. Klaus' hair had grown and become a little more blonder since she last saw him but his light blue eyes still had the same sparkle to them when he looked at her. Caroline had grown a little taller (just an inch or less) and seemed different, more confident with herself. They looked into each others eyes and then glanced to their lips and back up, almost daring each other to make a move._

_Slowly, she moved a hand to cress his cheek one of his hands brushed her cheek and moved behind her head. He took the first step and bent down to kiss her passionately. It was soft and sweet yet passion filled and full of meaning and she responded almost immediately. As the kiss became more intense, her hands moved around his neck to keep him close while his free hand wrapped around her waist to keep her still. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, which she happily allowed as her fingers found their way tangled in his hair. Their lips molded together, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces._

_They slowed down after a few minutes of fighting for dominance and soon pulled apart to catch their breath. They left their foreheads touching and lifted their gaze to look at each other. They both smiled at each other. "Do you really mean that, Love?" Klaus asked quietly, just above a whisper. Caroline nodded her head and said at the same pitch, "I love you, Klaus." His smile grew and soon their lips were connected again for a kiss that only lasted a few seconds. "I love you too, Caroline."_

* * *

He always told her that love was a weakness, but she found that he was tougher then before. She stayed after that, even feeling the discomfort when he didn't have an arm wrapped around her at night. But Caroline knew this war had to end for Klaus to be truly happy with her and their family. She wanted to help, but how? Klaus would never let her in the line of fire and he doesn't want her to be too involved with Marcel and his plans, but that was so he could keep her safe. She hardly ever left the house without an escort and really wasn't allowed to talk to other supernatural creatures in town for the fear that she could get hurt. So she stayed here all day, locked away from the cities view.

Caroline was deep in thought as the doors opened and shut. She stood on the balcony, looking down on the streets, and thought as two arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her from behind. "What are you thinking, Love?" Klaus asked, his cool breath brushing against the back of her neck to send chills down her spine.

Caroline sighed at his touch, "Klaus, if you would be king of New Orleans, then what would I be?" She had been wondering this for so long, it was about time for her to ask him.

He chuckled, "Well, I would think that you would make you queen. My queen," The small smirk was evident in his voice as he kissed my hair. "But you knew that, so why do you ask?"

"Klaus, I don't like being trapped in the house all day, only being able to leave with you or Rebekah or Elijah," Caroline turned in his arms to look at him, showing him how unhappy she really was. "I want to help with this . . . this war. I mean, I understand why you don't want involved and want me protected but I can't just stay here all day."

His hand tightened around her waist while he gave her a tough look. "Caroline . . ." he warned, hoping to get the message across to her. "I'm not going to stay here, I can't. I can go out and help people on our side. I can go and retrieve information for you guys. I won't be in any danger and you can even send someone to follow me. I just need to do something," she finished, hope filling her eyes for him to see.

But he didn't by it. Klaus shook his head and grabbed her face in his hands, "No Caroline, I won't let you do this. What if something does go wrong and you get taken or killed? These are older vampires then you, Love, and they can kill you easily. I don't want to loose you." His head feel down to meet hers, her holding the back of his neck instinctively.

"You know I can take care of myself. And if you still think I'm going to get hurt, then come with me and we can do it together," Caroline paused to see the small smile the formed on his face at the word 'together'. He loved the idea of ruling the city with a true queen by his side. "Please Nik?"

His smile grew even more when she said his name, it flowed off her tongue with ease and sounded so natural coming from her mouth. He couldn't resist the gleam in her eyes, the look that she could do anything she set her mind to, but that was true. He sighed, "Alright, but any sigh of danger and you will be house bound again. Do you understand?" He tried to sound powerful, but it came out softer then he intended. But that was what happened when she stood this close to him. Caroline smiled wide and leaned up to kiss him. It was quick and when she pulled away, much to his dismay, she whispered, "Thank you."

Klaus nodded and brought her inside. "Now, what was that 'Nik' thing about?" he asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Caroline blushed, "I just thought it sounded better than Klaus. I don't have to call you that if you don't want me too.

They stopped down the hall from their bed room and he looked down at her, holding her face in his hands so she will looked at him. "Don't, I love it when you say it," he told her with a kiss. And with that, he picked her up and walked to their room, never breaking the kiss even to shut the door behind them to spend another night together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who read the first chapter, favorited it, followed it, or posted a review. Again, I'm just learning about how to write my own stories on this site but I am now able to post chapters so I will be able to post more chapters more often. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Klaus kissed Caroline softly before heading to a meeting with Sophie, a witch, some other witches who have been helping him and Elijah. After she heard the front door shut, Caroline slumped down in her seat. He still wasn't letting her go out and help like he said he was. Klaus insisted on cheeking with the witches to make sure everything was safe before letting her go. Rebekah sat next to Caroline and looked at her. She noticed the light her brother always talked about, it was going out slightly. She was sad and Rebekah, being on of Caroline's closest friends, was going to fix it before her brother noticed.

"Caroline," she said with a touch to her friends arm, "what do you want to do today?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." You could almost hear the change in her voice from the way she was talking earlier, the way she talked to Klaus, and it made Rebekah cringe slightly.

"We can go shopping, we always need more clothes and shoes," Rebekah noted, hoping this could distract her friend. Caroline's eyes widened, "You mean, leaving the house? And shopping?" she nodded with a smile, which was returned with a firm, "alright."

Caroline's mood shifted after they left the third store. Rebekah saw the difference, hell everybody around them did too. Caroline's light had become brighter, she was back to normal again. Rebekah was telling her about her relationship status as they walked into the bar Camille works at, dragging many bags of clothes and shoes along with them. They sat at the bar with some glasses of scotch, one of Caroline's favorite by the way, and chatted about Rebekah and Matt.

"How is he? I haven't talked with him for a while," Caroline asked. She felt bad, Matt was one of her best friends and she didn't have the decency to call him every now and then to ask how he is. But it wasn't like they didn't talk at all, Matt was going to college in Virginia and would come down to New Orleans to see Rebekah when ever he had the chance, much to Klaus' dismay.

"He's fine, all done with his test so he is thinking about coming down soon," she replied. Caroline smiled and took a sip of her scotch. "And I don't think I need to ask about how you and Nik are doing," Rebekah continued.

"But how _are_ you two doing, Caroline?" a voice they hadn't noticed was there asked behind them. Caroline heard that voice before and knew that Klaus wasn't going to be very happy when he saw her or Rebekah tonight. They turned in their chairs and glared at him.

"We're doing fine, Marcel," Caroline spat at him, "Now, please, leave us alone." His face erupted into a smirk at the feisty blond that his old mentor was so fond of. Of course, like always, plans to ruin Klaus with this baby vampire came running into his head. But, he had to remind himself the deal they made after he met Caroline. Marcel won't touch Caroline and Klaus won't touch Marcel's recent infatuation. His smirk reminded Caroline of their first encounter.

* * *

_Caroline had been staying with Klaus and his family for about a week and a half. Elijah and Rebekah had started to get use to Caroline staying with them, sometimes they didn't like it but they wouldn't say anything. She convinced Klaus to show her his favorite places in the city, something he would do in a heart beat. He showed her all the places he helped build, telling her the history behind each building. He told her about his life in New Orleans before he met her and how different it was from now. As they talked, Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close enough to kiss her head as they walked down the street. They turned into a dark part of the French Quarters that Caroline wasn't familiar with._

"_Klaus, where are we?" she asked quietly. Looking up at his face, she noticed his features change as if she was in danger. But she was Caroline, she was always in danger. "Can we leave?"_

_Klaus held her a little tighter and nodded his head, "Of course, Love. How about we go back home?" She nodded as they turned around. He didn't want her to experience this issue he was having down here yet, not after she had been here for such a short amount of time._

"_Leaving so soon, Klaus?" A man asked from behind them. Caroline turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow at Klaus. This man was tall with dark skin and held himself like he owned the place. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, Caroline didn't know. The man looked at Caroline with a smirk, "And why haven't you introduced me to your little friend?"_

"_Klaus . . ." Caroline warned, letting him know he will be in trouble if he lies to her. Klaus thought for a moment, contemplating what he should do, before looking directly at the man. "Marcel, this is Caroline. Caroline, Marcel," he introduced hastily, sending a glare in Marcel's direction._

_Marcel looked at Caroline before taking her outstretched hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Caroline's attitude didn't change at this sweet gesture, her breath didn't hitch and she certainly didn't blush. This man had done something to Klaus, something to cause the tension between them. "It is a please to meet you, Caroline," Marcel smirked._

_Caroline was trying to read him,but he was good. Their eyes met after he kissed her hand, but his eyes . . . they didn't show any sign of emotions. Almost like he turned them off, but at the same time he didn't. "The same to you," she replied to him as he let her hand go._

"_Come on, Love, let's get you home," Klaus insisted, pulling her along. She hesitated for a moment, still looking at Marcel, then started to follow him. "Why go, old friend, we have much to talk about," Marcel said as he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder._

_Klaus growled at his touch and looked a Caroline, "Caroline, I need you to go back to the house. There is something I need to discuss with Marcel." Caroline was about to object when he sent her a look, Klaus didn't need her to be their trying to squeeze her way into the situation. Caroline looked into his eyes and knew she should listen, so she nodded her head and started on her way._

"_Now, that is a very beautiful young women you have their Klaus. How long has she been compelled to be with you?" Marcel smirked._

_Klaus grabbed him and slammed him against a wall, "You won't touch her. You won't talk to her and you won't do anything to her, do you understand?" Marcel smirked at him. His old friend had feelings for this little blond, feelings that could be used. Plans to cause Klaus' downfall started to fill his head, "Why should I? In case you haven't noticed, I'm king."_

"_How about this, I'll make a deal with you," Klaus said with his own smirk, "If you even place a finger on her head, I will make a move towards that little blond waitress you've been eying." Marcel's face dropped as he started to fight Klaus' hold on him. Klaus' smirk grew, he just found his old friend's weakness. "Don't touch her," Marcel growled._

"_Well, then we have a deal. You don't touch Caroline and I won't touch Camille." Klaus waited until Marcel finally gave in. He sent a smirk in his direction as he let Marcel go and walk away to find Caroline. She obviously hadn't listened to him completely and had waited for him, outside her vampire hearing zone. She stood up to greet him the moment she saw him._

"_You have some explaining to do."_

* * *

"Caroline, come on. Nik and Elijah should be back by know,"Rebekah said as she pulled on Caroline's arm. She nodded and grabbed her bags, not before looking at Marcel who was now trying to have a chat with Camille. As the two girls left the bar, they looked at each other.

"We don't tell your brothers about this, right?" Caroline guessed. "Right," Rebekah agreed and they smiled at each other before preceding to the house. They weren't going to tell anyone about this encounter, but Caroline's boyfriend and his brother probably already knew about it.

* * *

**So we have introduced Marcel into the story with a flash back. Their won't be as many flash backs as we continue more into the story, there's just some right now to explain everything that has happened to Caroline during the past year or so. So review, favorite, follow! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Caroline and Rebekah entered the house, they could feel the tension rise the moment the door opened. It didn't take a genus to figure out what had happened, Klaus and Elijah had gotten word about the girls confrontation with Marcel. Klaus almost jumped at his little sister when he saw the girls enter. Of course he was happy that Caroline was feeling better, he saw that she was a little upset as he left that morning and felt terrible about leaving her like that but it had to be done. Though, when he got news about Marcel talking with her at the bar he wasn't happy with his little sister.

"What happened with Marcel, Rebekah?" Elijah, who was trying to stay calm, asked. He had started to enjoy Caroline's company during the past year and had become good friends. But, he loved watching the change his brother made for her. He saw the love Klaus had for the blond and knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.

Rebekah scowled at her brother, "Nothing happened, Elijah.

Caroline looked at Rebekah and then back at the brothers, mostly Klaus. "Me and Rebekah had gone shopping while we were waiting for you to get done with the witches. When we were done, we left to get something to drink. We were talking and Marcel butted into our conversation; nothing was said. He asked me about my relationship with you and went off to talk with Camille. Then we left for here," Caroline explained.\

She watched Klaus as his body loosened up a little, but his body was still rigid with his arms crossed on his chest. She sighed and walked to the bedroom to put her new things. She hated when he did this to her, nothing happened and yet he was upset. 'It's only for your own good,' she thought, 'He's protecting you and doesn't want to loose you. He loves you no matter what.' As she walked, she heard the short argument between the siblings and then footsteps following her. Caroline knew who it was but just ignored it and walked into the bedroom.

Carefully, she took out each piece of clothing and smoothed them out on the bed. Folding each one, she felt his eyes on her watching from the doorway. Klaus knew she was frustrated and his watching her wasn't helping calm her down, but if she didn't talk now she would be frustrate longer.

"Caroline," Klaus started. He hoped for a reaction, but nothing came. She didn't budge at the sound his voice. She didn't stop or try to look at him or even try not to look at him, she just continued to take care of her clothes like he wasn't there. He, cautiously, took a couple steps forward so the he was standing at the side of the bed. He sighed, "Caroline, Love, tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

Caroline stopped for a second and thought before looking at him, "Why do you get so upset if nothing happened?" She wanted an explanation, she needed to know. Klaus took a breath before starting, choosing his words carefully, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She scoffed, "That's what I've been telling myself, but I . . . I just don't understand. Why are you so upset if only a few words were spoken between me and Marcel?" She walked closer to him and looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest like him. They stood face to face, their bodies so close they could feel the heat radiating off of them.

"Sweetheart, you know the deal we made when you first met him. I know that he won't do anything to put Camille in danger, but that doesn't mean I trust him to be near you," he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub her arms, "And I know you can protect yourself, you've made that clear to me several times, but I just want to know that you are completely safe. I've finally got you and I don't want to lose you."

Caroline sighed and moved up to kiss him genitally, "You aren't going to lose me. Marcel won't touch me because he is still scared of you, after all these years. And I'm safe because I know you won't let anything happen to me, and neither will Rebekah and Elijah." He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips before parting.

He held her face close to his and smiled. "I love you," he whispered in a voice that sent goosebumps down her body. She smiled back, "I love you too." She let go of him and went back to putting her clothes away.

Klaus watched her with a smile when he remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sophie said everything was safe for you to help." Caroline turned around to look at him with a giant smile on her face, "Really?" Klaus nodded and laughed as she ran and jumped into his arms.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him with all her might. Klaus held her up as he kissed her back, hungry for what was hopefully going to be coming next. Caroline opened her mouth to let him in the moment he asked and battled with him for dominance of their mouths. He pulled her down to sit on his lap as he sat down on the bed, holding her waist while her hands found their way to his hair. She pulled back slightly, his lips trying to follow hers, and touched their foreheads together.

Caroline smiled a soft smile at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw the happiness that he showed her on his face.

Klaus smiled a little, "You're welcome. I am coming with you, by the way." His smile turned into a small smirk that made her chuckle. Caroline moved her head forwards a little and whispered seductively, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She captured his lips for a kiss that contained so much love and passion that they made it last for the rest of the night.

* * *

Caroline gripped Klaus' arm tight as they walked down the streets. She never imagined how nerve racking this encounter could be, and she was starting to lose her cool. Klaus watched her out of the corner of her eye, her emotions changing every step closer they got to the graveyard. Sophie, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Caroline were going to talk about what the next plan with Marcel was going to be. Caroline had never been told anything about what was going on in town during her stay in New Orleans, only the occasional news or something very important, since Klaus wanted her to be safe. She, in all reality, had no clue what had been going on here and that was making her more nervous every time she thought about it.

"Relax, Love. Everything is going to be fine," Klaus cooed softly next to her. He pulled away from her grip and hugged her waist, feeling her muscles loosen up but she was still tight. She sighed a little and looked to the ground, "How do you know?"

Klaus chuckled, "I would never lie to you or even let you go if I didn't think that." There were times when, if it was all up to him, she would never leave his sight. But, his love is stubborn and is strong and can protect herself for the most part. That never helped his nerves. Caroline looked up at him and took a deep breath, "I know."

Sooner, rather than later in Caroline's mind, had they arrived at the graveyard. They heard the soft chatter of Elijah, Rebekah, and Sophie as they approached the meeting spot. Caroline and Sophie had never met before so to see her so comfortable around the Originals was different in Caroline's eyes.

Sophie walked up to them and smiled at Caroline. "Hi, I'm Sophie," she said as she held out her hand. Caroline smiled a nervous smile and took her hand to shake it. "I'm Caroline," she told her. Klaus smiled softly at Caroline before pulling her along to follow Sophie over to Rebekah and Elijah. They started soon after, talking about things that Caroline had never heard about before.

"I have am idea," Sophie said, "If we can get Marcel alone then I can cast a spell that is equivalent to ripping his heart out as slow as possible." She looked around at the Originals and Caroline, silently asking what they thought. Elijah and Rebekah nodded slowly and looked to Klaus, who was still deep in thought. It sounded like a good idea to him, the pain that Marcel would go through and he could have a front row seat to see it.

Klaus glanced at Caroline, who slowly nodded her head as well, before nodding his own head. "How were you thinking about getting Marcel alone?" Elijah asked the witch. She shrugged a little and looked around. After a moment of thinking, Caroline spoke up for the first time during the meeting, "What about a party? Or a ball?"

Everyone looked at Caroline in shock. She glanced down at her feet and muttered, "Even though I didn't understand completely, I was listening." "That's a good idea. Everyone will get lost in the crowed and Marcel will be alone," Rebekah agreed. The two blonds smiled at each other and looked at the witch and the brothers. "The party could be made to look just like a peaceful gala," Sophie piped up.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other, silently conversing until they came to a silent agreement. "Alright, a party it is," Klaus confirmed with a small smile to Caroline. "What day do you think we should have it?" she asked him. "Next Saturday, it will give us time to plan everything out and get everything ready."

Rebekah's eyes lit up at her brothers words. She gave Caroline a wide smile, "That means we need to go shopping for something to wear. Nik, please?" Caroline shot Klaus a look that meant 'Help Me'. He smirked at wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Sorry, sister, I need to speak to Caroline at home. We should be heading home anyway, goodnight Sophie," he explained.

His sister pouted by nodded, walking out of the graveyard to, what Caroline believed, a bar. Sophie said goodbye to the couple before staying with Elijah to discuss other matters at hand. When they arrived home, Klaus pulled Caroline into a hug before pulling back to smile at her. "I see what you mean now, you were fantastic back there," he sighed before swooping down to kiss her. "Thank you, but you want something," Caroline told him with a smirk of her own.

"I want to show you how proud I am," he smirked back at her. She pressed up to kiss him hard, her arms wrapping around his neck like always. Against his lips, she whispered, "I guess you'll have to catch me then." With that, she vamp ran out of his arms and up the stairs. From her hiding space, she could hear him chuckle before vamp running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline and Rebekah stood in the main entrance of their home, a clipboard in both of their hands to show their importance. Klaus and Elijah, knowing those two girls, allowed them to organize and decorate the entire party. Of course, both girls argued with one another on how the decorate the walls of the room and what kind of flowers should their be around the house. Even though this party was trap for Marcel, it was still a party. Rebekah even went as far as to call Matt and ask if he wanted to attend with her. He couldn't, because of school, much to the girls displeasure. As the servant ran around, Caroline felt the air change slightly. She didn't need to turn around to know who was watching them from the door, she only smiled a sweet smile and continued working.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted, turning on her heels to look at him after feeling his presence enter the room as well. They didn't need any distractions, they were already behind schedule. The party was that night and the house still wasn't completely decorated. "No distractions, remember. We only have an hour until we need to get ready and the house isn't even ready."

Caroline giggled slightly and turned around to look at him too. She was flustered, of course, by the look he was giving her. It was that look that he often shared when he watched her do things, like plan a party. His lips were turned up to resemble a smirk but it was actually a smile that only certain people could notice while his eyes showed amusement as he looked at her since she always became flustered. "'Bekah, calm down. He isn't doing any harm," she countered.

Klaus smirked at his sister, "Yes, Rebekah, calm down. I'm not doing any harm." Caroline sent him a look of warning like she always did when the siblings fought. As she grew to love the siblings and become a family member herself, she usually was the person to try and make peace within the family. Sometimes Elijah would join her in the peace movement, but he usually stayed out of the problem unless it involved someone getting hurt.

Klaus sighed and walked over to the girls, grabbing their clipboards following so protesting. He smiled at them, "Go get ready, I'll make sure everything is done correctly to your standards before I get ready myself." They started to protest again, but he edged them to the stairs to go. Rebekah started up while Caroline lagged behind. She leaned down, since she was taller than him on the stairs, and kissed him lightly. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

He was about to reply when Rebekah yelled from her room for her. She rolled her eyes before smiling one last time at him. Caroline turned on her heels and ran up the stairs into Rebekah's bedroom. She heard Klaus chuckle before chuckling herself. Rebekah threw some clothes at Caroline before pushing her to the bathroom across the hall. There was no way she was going to shower and get cleaned up in her and Klaus' bathroom, he might see her.

Caroline locked the door behind her before stripping from her clothes and stepping into the shower. She sighed when the water touched her skin, sending a cool sensation through her body. All the stress she felt while planning the party washed away with the dirt on her body. Once done, she stepped out and dried off before putting on the clothes Rebekah gave her. She opened the door and was met with a strong chest and soft hands stringing through her wet hair.

"I thought you were downstairs organizing?" Caroline asked him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and listened for Rebekah; she was still in the shower. "I just finished so I was coming to get ready. Why didn't you use our shower?" Klaus asked her. She shrugged before saying, "'Bekah said I shouldn't if I didn't want you to see me." "I don't think I will ever understand my little sister," he remarked sarcastically.

They heard Rebekah's shower stop and looked at each other. "I have to go," she whispered. He simply nodded and let her go, moving out of the way to let her pass. Squinting her eyes at him, she slowly started walking away. He never let her go so easily, that's why she wasn't surprised when Klaus grabbed her arm and spun her around. Before she could register what happened, his lips were on hers. It was quick and she pulled away before it could become any deeper.

He smirked at her while she just gave a small smile and shook her head. Letting go of her, she blushed and walked towards Rebekah's bedroom. Her blush and smile made Klaus' heart speed up a little, like it always did when she did cute things like that. He smiled to himself before turning around and walking to their bedroom.

* * *

Klaus caught his breath as Caroline walked down the stairs to meet him. She wore a light blue dress that was held up by one shoulder. Around her waist and up her bodes were diamonds and small silver designs. The dress touched her curves in all the right places, it almost looked like he picked it out for her. Her hair was down, falling into soft curls down her back and shoulders. On her wrist was the bracelet that he had given her what felt like forever ago. Stopping next to him, she wrapped her arm in his and smiled.

"You look stunning, Love," he whispered in her ear.

Caroline blushed as he pulled her towards the front door. Rebekah and Elijah stood their waiting for them and smiled at the sight. The door opened and guests started appearing. Greeting people, supernatural or human, Caroline shook hands with almost everybody that walked through the door. She spotted Sophie walk in and start talking with Elijah, knowing they were planing for tonight. She smiled when she saw Camille walk in but it faltered when she saw who she came with.

"Hello Klaus. Hello Caroline," Marcel greeted the couple as he intertwined his arm with Camille's. Caroline felt Klaus' tighten instinctively. Marcel took Caroline's free hand and kissed her palm like he did when they first met. She gave him a tight smile at him before giving Camille a warm smile. Knowing Klaus wasn't going to reply, Caroline said, "Hello Marcel. Hello Camille, you look beautiful."

Camille blushed and looked at her dress. She wore a tight red dress with wide straps that hung low on her shoulder. Her dress pressed tightly into her body, curving in on her waist, and spread apart at her mid thigh. A soft gold design wrapped around her waist and down her dress complemented her skin tone perfectly. Her bangs were pinned up out of her face while the rest of her hair hung low down her back. "Not as beautiful as you," Camille smiled at Caroline.

While the two girls complemented each other and admired their dresses, their dates were silently arguing. They did this for a while before they agreed to discus it in private. "Camille, we should be letting these two greet the other guests," Marcel urged her. Camille looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Alright, see you later?" she asked Caroline who nodded with a smile of her own. They walked away leaving Caroline to cool down a tense Klaus.

"Are you alright?" she whispered in his ear. He turned his head to look at her and gave her a tight smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Sweetheart," he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. Guests moved around them and let them have their moment, but neither of them noticed. "It's my job to worry about you," Caroline replied quietly. "As it is mine to worry about you," Klaus whispered, their faces almost touching. She moved in and gave him a kiss. He held her tight before letting her go entirely. He stepped back, out of her arms, and bowed slightly.

"Would you like to dance, My Lady?" Klaus asked her, a smirk on his face with his hand stretched out for her. Caroline giggled before taking it. He led them to the floor, both noticing that others around them had followed in their idea of dancing. She placed a hand on his shoulder and one of his gently grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled at him until she noticed everyone getting ready to switch partners. With one last turn, he turned out of his arms and into the closest partner; Marcel. At the same moment, Camille fell into his grasp.

Caroline frowned Marcel, who smirked at her before looking at Camille. She felt Klaus' eyes on her form and knew he was checking up on her. "This is a wonderful party, Caroline," Marcel exclaimed. "Thank you, me and Rebekah planed and decorated everything ourselves," Caroline replied. Marcel looked around once more, taking in the exquisite details on the decor. It looked a lot like the balls he attended when he was first turned. "Well, you did amazing," he gushed.

Marcel danced over to a spot out of the sight of the Originals. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered into her ear, "Now, what are you planing?" Caroline kept her cool at his question. Klaus had warned her that he might try and get her to tell him about the plan but she had to be calm and collective. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," she replied. Marcel smirked. "You should, this is all a plan to get to me," he told her.

"Actually, it is not," Caroline lied, "Me and the others had been thinking about throwing a party for a while and chose to have it tonight." She had been getting good at hiding her feelings from others, everyone except Klaus of course. "And you invited me for the hell of it?" he asked sarcastically. "It would be rude not to invite you. I may not like you very much, but I'm not rude to anyone who hasn't done something to me to deserve it."

Marcel glided them back into view of the others. "You are only a baby vampire yet you are so wise," he admired. "One of the many things I love about her," Klaus' voice said behind them. He held Camille in his arms who happily traded places with Caroline. "Along with other things I presume. It was wonderful dancing with you Caroline, I hope to do it again sometime," Marcel told her before leading Camille away from them. Klaus lead Caroline in the opposite direction, making more distance between the two couples.

Caroline gave Klaus a look to tell him about what was said between her and Marcel. Klaus nodded slightly before smirking at her. "You are almost like a little spy," he told her. She rolled her eyes before sarcastically remarking, "Of course, I'm the female James Bond." This made Klaus laugh and pull her in to dance. "Should we get ready, Love?" he asked under his breath. "I would do it soon, we just need to get Camille away," she replied.

They continued to dance for a little bit, waiting for Marcel and Camille to return. Caroline grew tired of waiting and rested her head on Klaus' shoulder, hugging his back and closing her eyes. His hands rubbed circles into her back to relax her. "Don't get too tired, Love. I see him returning now," he whispered in her ear before kissing her hair. Caroline nodded and picked her head up to look at him, looping her arm in his and made their way to the refreshment table. They both took two drinks and sipped them. "Just start a conversation with Camille and I will take Marcel to talk," Klaus told her. "Alright," she replied before the other couple came back.

"Ah, Klaus, Caroline," Marcel smiled a tight smile at them. Klaus sent a tight smile in return and silently told him that they could have that chat. Marcel nodded and told Camille he was going with Klaus to discuss something, leaving the two ladies together. "So, you and Marcel?" Caroline asked, genially curious about the pairing. She had watched for a year strike Marcel down almost like she use to do with Klaus, she wondered what made her choose him now. "Yeah, he asked me to this party and I just couldn't say no to him. Why?" Camille asked her in a dreamy voice. Caroline stopped for a second, did Marcel compel Camille? She wouldn't be able to find out herself but it sounded like it.

"Well," Caroline started cautiously, "it's just that I've been here a year so far and every time he has asked you out you rejected him immediately. I'm not saying he is bad or anything, I'm just wondering where this sudden change came from." Camille thought for a moment before sighing, "I don't know." Caroline say that her friend was trying to fight the compulsion that she didn't even know she was under. 'She is very strong,' Caroline thought to herself. Camille shook her head and smile at Caroline, "So how is everything with you and Klaus been?"

* * *

Upstairs in the study, Klaus and Marcel argued about many things. "So, I've been told that this little party hasn't been a plan to get rid of me," Marcel mused. Klaus growled slightly at the implication of Caroline. Marcel smirked, "Did I hit a nerve, old friend?" At that moment, Elijah walked in with Sophie and Rebekah trailing behind. Sophie carried her grimoire in her hands and placed it on a table. "So, this was a plan," Marcel said.

"A plan that is going to work and get rid of you," Sophie spoke. Marcel growled under his breath and used his vampire speed to leave the room. He was pushed back and scowled at the three Originals and their witch. "What did you do witch?" He snapped at Sophie. "You are going to be trapped in this room while I kill you," she calmly replied. Marcel gave a dark laugh, "And what makes you think that I won't stop you?" "You can't get out, can you," Rebekah told him with a frown.

"I had a feeling something would happen tonight so I had my witch cast a spell. If something is to happen to me, one of your loved ones will get hurt as well," Marcel told them with a smirk. Klaus growled, "Who?" Marcel shrugged, "I don't know, I told her to choose. It will be either Miss Katerina, Mr. Donovan, or, sadly, Caroline." The others looked shocked. Rebekah and Elijah questioned how they would know about Katherina and Matt, specifically Katherina since she hasn't been to New Orleans and is now human in Mystic Falls. Klaus worried about Caroline's safety, they couldn't do the spell. They couldn't risk it.

"Release the spell, Sophie," Klaus muttered softly. Sophie looked at them, silently asking if they were sure. Rebekah and Elijah nodded grimly. Sophie gave a deep sigh before reversing the spell. Before Marcel left, Rebekah stopped him. "And you don't know who it was?" she asked quietly. Marcel smirked and shook his head, "Let's find out." He took a knife out and cut a line on the palm of his hand. They watched it heal before Marcel added, "Remember, two of the three victims won't be healing so quickly." With that, he left the room and excused himself and Camille. They left the party.

Klaus didn't stop to hear what Elijah, Rebekah, and Sophie started to talk about. He left the room and to Caroline's side the moment Marcel left. She stood next to the drink table looking at her hand. She touched it as Klaus took it in his own hands. They both watched as the mark on her palm faded away only to leave some dried blood. Caroline looked up at Klaus, "What's going on?" He sighed and brought her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I put you into danger again," he told her. He looked around the room, it was almost empty. Only the catering staff was still hear picking up some empty glasses.

"Come on, lets go up to bed. It's been a long day," Caroline told him. She pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. He grabbed her face while she wrapped her arms around his neck to secure him to her. Their hips were pulled closer and soon she was against a door being attacked by his mouth. Slowly, he pulled away from her and smiled softly. "What was that for?" she asked him quietly. "For being you. For being so beautiful, so kind, so caring. For being with me," he told her, still holding her face. She smiled up at him and pulled away from his grip to open the door behind her. Once inside, she turned to look at him in the doorway. The soft smile on her face brought a smile on his face and pulled him into the room before closing it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**For the guest who requested I fix the set up for my chapters, this is for you. I hope I fixed it well enough for you. By the way, I didn't mention it before, but I owe nothing here. I don't own the characters or old story lines but I think I do owe how the new story line. Basically: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Caroline watched Klaus pace around the room from the couch. He was stressing out about her, again. Rebekah and Elijah had left them alone so they could go to Sophie and get her protected. She wasn't safe anymore now that Marcel knew she was doing magic behind his back. They were also going to find a way to reverse the spell that was put on Caroline. She wondered if the spell worked both ways but dismissed the thought as fast as she got it. Marcel was smart and would be dumb to do that. Klaus continued to pace in front of the fire place as Caroline sighed.

"Nik," she started. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You need to calm down," she stated.

Klaus turned to her with sad, scared eyes. "I put you into so much danger, Sweetheart. How can you stay so calm?" he whispered so softly that no human could hear him, but that's where vampire hearing helps.

Caroline gave him a small smile before standing from the couch and walking over to him. He turned away from her, staring at the mantel and focusing on the one thing that keeps him grounded. Her. He smelt the lavender and strawberries from her shampoo and felt her soft touch against his skin as she placed a hand on his arm. Klaus loosened up at her touch and listened.

"Because there is nothing to be upset about," she whispered.

He turned around at her with anger running through his veins. "How could you say that? If something happens to Marcel, something happens to you. What if he dies, Caroline?" he shouted.

They've fought before, they've had shouting matches that have gone on for days, and Caroline has seen him snap over nothing. This was no different. All she had to do was stay calm and not flinch or show any signs that she was scared, which she wasn't.

She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes, "I'm not scared, Klaus. Nothing is gonna happen to me."

Klaus grabbed her hands in his and muttered, "I wish that was true," before pulling her hands off his face and walking towards the door. He knew he shouldn't leave her, but he had to clear his mind. Caroline watched him move to leave before taking a shaky breath.

"Don't push me out Klaus, I'm not going anywhere. You know that," she whispered. He stuttered in his step before taking a shaky breath of his own and continuing out the door. A tear feel down her face as the door shut. He just needed time to calm down enough to talk to her.

Caroline slowly took out her phone and moved through her contacts. Find the name she was looking for, she pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear. She walked towards the balcony, looking down over the city. Eyes followed her as she paced around, everyone anticipating to see the appearance of the big bad hybrid come up next to his queen but no one ever came. The caller dial finally stopped and was followed by a voice.

"Caroline, how are you?" he asked.

Caroline smiled slightly, "I'm fine Stefan, how about you?" She sat down on a chair on the balcony, leaning her head on her hand with her elbow resting on the table in front of her.

Stefan sighed on the other end, "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just wanted to talk."

"Caroline, I can almost hear the tears coming from your eyes. Don't lie to me, what happened?" Stefan pressed.

She sighed knowing that she had to tell him. "A spell was placed on me connecting my life with someone else, someone Klaus wants dead. He afraid that something will happen to the guy and it could hurt me. We had a small fight and now he left to calm down but it feels like he's pushing me out," Caroline ranted.

"You know that's what he does, it's his way of handling things. Just let him figure things out and when he's ready he'll come find you," Stefan paused for a moment, "You did say that you weren't leaving, right?"

Caroline smiled a little, "Yes, I told him that."

"Good, just stay calm. Everything will be fine," he insisted.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "So, how is everything in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, nothing very interesting."

"I bet it was just when I was there."

He laughed. The happiness in his voice made her calm and even stopped her hand from fidgeting in her lap. Looking over the city, she caught his blue eyes watching her. He leaned against a wall not far from the house; his arms were crossed on his chest and a small, almost minuscule, smile played across his lips. Caroline sent a small smile back to him, not caring if another tear fell from her eye. She looked down at her lap again.

"Hey Stefan, I'm gonna have to let you go," she informed him, "Can you tell my mom that I love her?" Caroline looked out again to see Klaus making his way to the house, he would be there in a couple minuets.

"He heard, didn't he?" Stefan asked.

"The entire conversation," she chuckled.

He chuckled into the phone as well, "Well, good luck. Remember, he loves you. And I'll tell your mom." They said one last good bye before ending the call.

Caroline looked out again before standing and walking inside. As she entered the room, Klaus walked in through the front door. The tear that fell from eye hadn't completely dried on her face yet so she moved her hand to wipe it away. In a flash he was in front of her, stopping her hand and wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"You know that I'm not leaving you, right?" she whispered. Klaus sighed and nodded slightly, bring his head to hers. "And you can't push me out like that," Caroline paused for a moment and looked down, "It makes me feel like you don't love me anymore."

He pulled her face up to look at him, catching another tear that ran down her face. "You know I could never stop loving you, right?" he asked her with a small smirk. She smiled a little before nodding slightly. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. But you know that I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her.

"Sophie is figuring out a way to fix this and then I wont be connected anymore. Besides, Marcel wont kill himself to kill me," she told him, moving her hands around his neck like he does to hers. "I'm going to be fine, there is nothing to worry about," she reassured him.

"That never stops me from worrying, you know."

She smiled a little at him, "I love you, only you. No one else," she told him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her lightly on her lips.

"I love you too," he muttered against her lips. The moment was interrupted by by Klaus' phone buzzing in his pants pocket. Growling, causing Caroline to giggle, he picked up the phone to hear his brother's voice on the other end.

"Brother, I hope you have important news," Klaus spoke into the phone to Elijah. Caroline watched him, listening to the conversation. Vampire hearing never gets hold in her life.

"Sophie figured out the spell to help Caroline," Elijah told him.

Caroline became alert at her name, looking at Klaus while he looked at her. Watching her movement, they silently conversed about what to do. 'The longer we wait the more chances there are to kill me,' she silently told him.

He nodded his head at her statement and focused back in the phone while Caroline got her purse. "We'll be right there," he told him and hung up. Caroline grabbed his arm and they hurried out of the house.

As they walked down the street, Caroline felt a presences following not far behind them. She didn't dare turn to look, but she felt the strangers eyes on their form and could almost smell the fresh blood from his latest meal. Caroline's grip tightened on Klaus' arm. He looked at her and she silently told him about the spy behind them. He gave a small nod before leading them into a bar. Sitting at a table, man looked in the window and walked away slowly. Klaus kissed Caroline on her temple for her notice of the spy and lead them out to get back on track.

Arriving at the graveyard, they spotted Elijah, Rebekah, and Sophie almost immediately. Klaus felt something . . . odd about the situation. Like he expected someone to jump out of a hiding space and catch them. He shook off the feeling as the discomfort of having to discuss plans like this in complete secret. Caroline and Klaus walked up to the trio and looked at all of the material out. Caroline shook her head.

"You aren't going to do the spell here, are you?" she asked quietly. She knew that if Marcel found out about Sophie doing magic he would, one, kill her, and two, try even harder to kill them.

Sophie nodded. "That was the plan," she told Caroline.

"No," Caroline shook her head in disagreement, "If you do the spell, Marcel will catch you and kill you. I can't let you do that just to help me." She looked around at the others and finally landed on Klaus, whose eyes were burning with anger. "I'm not worth it."

Klaus' temper gradually decreased to a sizzle as he grabbed her cheeks. "Yes, you are," he assured her. One of the many things he adored about Caroline; her selfless nature. That constant need to put others before herself, she did this constantly in Mystic Falls but she wasn't there anymore. She was in New Orleans with him, to him she was the most important person there.

Caroline turned to him, her eyes burning with anger. "No I'm not. I'm not going to be like Elena who sacrifices her friends for her well being," she argued. The thought of Elena brought back old memories that she had fought to forget when she came here. Caroline and Elena didn't exactly see eye to eye when she told her about going to New Orleans to be with Klaus; they haven't talked since.

"Listen to me, I could go home. I haven't seen my mom since I left, it would be a good change. I could easily find a witch who could do the spell outside of town, everyone would be safe," she told them, looking around at everyone.

"Caroline, we can figure this out," Elijah told her, stepping forward.

"Love," Klaus said, grabbing her attention, "It will be alright,everything will be fine." He looked at her in the eyes and saw her hope to do something for everyone rather then just for her; her independence gleaming in her eyes. He sighed, "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded, "I'll be fine, I'll go straight to Stefan and my mom. I'll stay for a week and come back, I promise."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, thinking of all the possible ways this plan could go wrong. Every possible way she could get hurt, or kidnapped, or even try being killed flashed through his head. Searching her eyes, he bent down a placed a gentle kiss to her pink lips.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to write this chapter at all. I just didn't know how to write it, but now I do. I hope this isn't bad, please review!**

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Klaus asked Caroline as she pulled her suitcase down the stairs. Elijah picked it up, out of her hands, and carried it to the car. Klaus followed Caroline like a lost puppy, making sure she everything she needed.

"Yes," she reminded him for the fifth time. He had been like this since she started packing, hell at one point he was packing her bag for her, but this was what he was like when he was worried about her.. She only needed one suitcase, for she was only going to be gone for a couple days. She should be back by the same time next week.

"And you have all the supplies for Sophie's spell?" he asked her, almost ignoring her answer before.

"Nik, she has everything she needs. Stop asking," Rebekah growled as she walked past them down the stairs. All morning she heard him asking Caroline the same question and by now, ten o'clock in the morning, she knew Caroline was ready for the long trip to Mystic Falls. If this was going to happen if the baby vampire left without the hybrid, Rebekah never wanted her to leave.

Klaus growled at his sister but was soothed by Caroline's touch on his arm, rubbing her hand up and down. She felt his tension disappear after seconds of her touch and she let out a sigh. "Yes, Nik, I have everything. I double cheeked, don't worry," she mused to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked her, slightly showing more of his worry then he normally would. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't care one bit. But this was his Caroline. _His Caroline. _If anything happened to her, it would all fall on his shoulders no matter what anyone said. He couldn't loose her, and the feeling made him feel weak. But she did this to him and didn't even know it.

Caroline smiled a little, "Yes, I'll be fine. Stefan's picking me up at the airport and driving me home. Besides, if you leave Marcel will know something's going on." And when she thought, no knew, that coming to New Orleans would cause her to stop worrying about others and worry more about herself, she was wrong. She has to worry about Klaus, he says he doesn't but she does. But they both worry about each other, it's a couple thing.

Klaus sighed and simple nodded his head. Caroline smiled and let him go, heading towards Rebekah to engulf her in a hug. Rebekah gave her something to give to Matt if Caroline saw him in Mystic Falls. Caroline nodded and smiled. Elijah hugged her, rubbing her back in a comforting manor before letting go. This surprised Caroline, she doesn't get hugs from Elijah very often because of the fact that it isn't something he does. Caroline just smiles and walked towards the door where Klaus stood waiting for her. He offered her an arm and walked her to the car, shutting the door behind them.

The drive to the airport was silent, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one that the couple go through so often some are surprised when they do talk. They have silent conversations that really consistence of him calling her beautiful and her saying that she loves him and that she is only there for him, that usually makes him smile. As Klaus parked the car, they stepped out and saw the private plane. Yes, he didn't want her to get hurt so he convinced her to use his private plane rather then a public one. One of the plane hands took her suitcase out of the trunk and brought it to the plane.

"Last chance to call it off, Love," Klaus told Caroline, hugging her from behind.

She shook her head. "No, I'm going," Caroline whispered, turning in his arms to face him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "That doesn't mean I don't want to leave," she muttered.

Klaus kissed her forehead, "I know, Love. I don't want you to leave either." He didn't, he wanted to go with her. But she was right about what she said earlier, if he left Marcel would be notified. Klaus wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by leaving New Orleans, only if it was for less then a week. He pulled her close enough for their lips to crash together in one last hope to remember the taste of their lips.

Pulling away slowly, Caroline looked into his eyes, "I have to go."

"You can leave at anytime," he told her.

"But if I don't leave soon, I won't be able to leave at all," she smiled. She kissed him again, more then a peck but less then a passionate press, and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Klaus muttered before planting one last kiss on her lips. He smirked at the effect he had on her; he caused her to swoon and become flustered at the simplest of movements. She smiled and pulled away from him, turning on her heels and walking to the plane. It was running, waiting for the moment for the door to close and for Caroline to be seated, and the pilot stood at the door. She walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the pilot.

"My name's Jethro and I'll be your pilot today," he held out his hand to shake. He was an older man, late 40s, with black hair that was graying at the roots and smile lines around his mouth. His eye, a rich brown color, looked pure. Caroline quickly came to the conclusion that the man in front of her wasn't compelled to do this, he wanted to. That thought made Caroline smile slightly and take his hand to shake.

"I'm Caroline," she told him warmly.

"Oh I know. Now come inside, it's chilly out here," he gestured, making a path for her to enter. He was right about it becoming a little chilly, even though she didn't feel the cold anymore as a vampire, so she turned her head to look at Klaus. He was still slumped up against the car, watching her with a smile. She smiled back before turning around and entering the plane.

She could tell the plane was Klaus', it gave off that rich feeling. The seats were leather, the kind that stuck to your legs on a hot day, and the floor was carpet. This wasn't your normal plane, this was a billionaires plane. She heard the plane doors shut behind her and Jethro's voice come up on the radio telling her the plane will be taking off any minuet and that she had to sit. Taking a seat next the window and buckling up, she looked out and found Klaus waiting on the other side of the car looking down at his phone. She looked away only to have her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked.

**From: Nik**

**Call me when you get there. Don't hesitate to call at any time. Have Fun, I'll see you in a week.**

**Yours, Nik**

She smiled at the phone before replying.

**To: Nik**

**Of course, I'll see you in a week. Love you.**

**Caroline**

Caroline put her phone in her pocket as the plane started moving, slowly lifting off the ground and making her ears pop. She looked out to the city, one she had become accustomed to after the year she spent there. She had forgotten that she hadn't grown up there, she was only a visitor that had left her home to follow the man she was in love with. But it wasn't like she was leaving forever, only for a week. She'll only be gone for a week.

A lady walked in holding a tray, a glass full of a red liquid stood there. Caroline already knew it was blood the moment the women walked in. She handed Caroline the glass with a smile and walked back behind a door, shutting it behind her. Caroline brought the glass up to her lips, smelling the blood that seemed to also be laced with red wine. Taking a sip, she couldn't help but smile. B+; he knew her well, too well. She took her new book out from her bag and opened it in her lap; she did this until the plane landed in Mystic Falls.

Caroline took out her phone and scrolled through contacts, stopping on Klaus' name and pushing the call button. It rang in her ear for only a second since he pick up on the first ring. "Hello, Sweetheart, how was the plane ride?" he asked with a friendly tone.

"It was wonderful, thank you. Was that all you needed because Stefan is outside watching me and he looks very confused," she said with a chuckle.

He chuckled as well before nodding, she could tell by the noises around him, "Alright, I'll let you go. Please try to stay out of trouble."

"You do know I don't go looking for it, trouble finds me," she smirked.

"I know, that's what worries me," he said quietly.

"I'll be fine, I'll call everyday if I need to," she told him in a whisper.

"No, it's alright. Just let me know if something happens, alright. I Love you."

Caroline smiled, "I love you too." At that she hung up the phone and got up, making her way to the door where Jethro stood. A warm smile was smudged across his face after hearing the entire conversation. He knew Klaus was in love he just didn't know he would admit it. This girl is really something special. Caroline carried her bag off the plane and started walking towards Stefan with a smile on her face. She dropped her bags next to the car and jumped into his arms, laughing with happiness.

"Welcome back," he laughed making her shake in his arms. "Come one," he said letting her go, "lets get you to the boarding house. I told Klaus that I would be keeping you there, to keep you safe." He pulled her to the car, grabbing her bags and putting them into the trunk. Caroline jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up while Stefan hopped into the drivers seat and drove them away.

"Did you find me a witch like I asked?" Caroline asked out of know where. She just wanted to get this over with. Every so often, she would feel a pain on her body and when she would look there would be a mark or a bruise. Sooner or later, someone would harm Marcel and Caroline would get the full throttle. It was almost like she signed her death certificate without actually signing it.

"Yeah, Jeremy asked Bonnie if there was any witch she knew that would be alright with helping you. She said one, a witch named Jasmine, would most likely help. But be careful, her aunt was one of the twelve witches you killed last year. I'd rather not have to send you back to Klaus in a body bag," Stefan told her.

"Alright, and she's at the boarding house?" Caroline asked him.

Stefan looked at her, "Yeah, but only for the next few hours. She said she could feel her aunts spirit and it's trying to tell her not to help you." Stefan pulled them into his drive way. Caroline was hesitant about going inside. She had forgotten about the fact that Damon was Stefan's brother and was dating Elena, who just about hated her right now. Stefan saw her hesitation, "Damon took Elena out of the country two months ago, they shouldn't be back anytime soon."

Caroline nodded and grabbed her bags from the trunk, rolling them through the living room and leaving a track of mud from the door to the stairs. She saw a girl, about sixteen years old, sitting in the living room reading a book. That must be Jasmine, Caroline thought to herself. "Hi, are you Jasmine?" she asked the girl.

Jasmine nodded her head and stood up, pushing the book off her lap and onto the couch cushion. Her hand came out from her side and offered it to Caroline, who shook it easily. "It's nice to meet you, Caroline," she said to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this for me?" Caroline asked her, "I don't want to force you into doing anything."

"I don't mind. Besides, you seem nicer then what my aunt seems to say," Jasmine muttered.

Caroline's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt them but I didn't want them to hurt my friend either. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Jasmine shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't worry. I can tell you have a kind heart, something that you don't see very often in vampires. I will help you, what was the spell you needed me to do?" she asked.

"I spell was placed on me, linking me to another vampire. I need you to break the connection, I even brought everything that is needed for the spell," Caroline told her, sitting down with Jasmine on the couch. Jasmine picked up the grimoire and began flipping through the pages. She finally stopped on page and looked at Caroline. Caroline opened her bag and took out everything that Sophie gave her for the spell, silently hoping this would work.

Jasmine arranged the material as Caroline watched next to her silently. Stefan stood on the other side of the room, his phone out on the counter in case he needed to phone Klaus at any moment if something went wrong. Jasmine took a knife and cut Caroline's palm, letting the blood drip into the pot as she said the spell. Caroline had seen Bonnie do this before and knew when a witch was using too much energy, she knew when to step in when needed. Jasmine's face was blank and with her eyes closed it almost looked like she was sleeping. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. Her eyes were white, there was no pupal or any color. Caroline looked at Stefan who brought a glass of cold water over to the couch for the young witch. Blood started dripping from Jasmine's nose and her face was starting to loose color. Caroline grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her nose to stop the blood. All of a sudden, her eyes shut again and she stopped talking. Her face started to show the color it had lost while her nose stopped bleeding. Jasmine's eyes opened and they were back to normal. She looked at Caroline with tired eyes.

"It is done," she whispered before passing out and falling onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you almost killed a witch?" Klaus' voice asked through the phone and into Caroline's ear. She was pacing in the living room, the same room Jasmine performed the spell for Caroline that almost killed her. She was having a minor breakdown, as Jasmine laid unconscious the guest room upstairs like she had been after an hour and a half.

"I mean that she did the spell and was using so much power that her face became pale and her nose started to bleed and then, when she was done, she passed out. That was an hour and a half ago, Nik. What if she's not waking up?" Caroline ranted as she continued to pace. Pacing helped her think, one of the many things she and Klaus had alike.

Klaus sighed on the other end. He knew he should have gone with her, he had a feeling something like this was going to happen and he couldn't be there for her. All he could do now was calm her down and trust Stefan and her mother to keep her calm until she comes home. "She will, Love, don't worry. You said her face became pale and her nose was bleeding? Did anything else happen?" he asked calmly.

Caroline took a deep breath and slowed down in her pacing. "Yeah, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were white. Her pupils were gone and there weren't any veins. Who ever did the spell is extremely powerful and must be using some ancient magic," she told him, sitting down on the couch for the first time since the young witch fainted.

"Elijah said that witches here practice ancestral magic. It's very powerful, I'm surprised that witch of yours didn't die," Klaus told her calmly. Again, all he could do was calm her before anything bad happened. If Stefan let something happen to her, Klaus would be on the first flight up there to rip Stefan's heart right out of his chest.

Caroline heard footsteps walking down the stairs. She could hear Stefan coming up behind the living room and peaking his head around the corner. Caroline turned her head to look at him. "Care, Jasmine's awake," he told her softly.

"See, Sweetheart, she's awake. Nothing to worry about," Klaus reassured her.

Caroline nodded her head, she knew he couldn't see her but also knew what she was doing, and stood up from the couch. "Thanks Stefan," she said. With a nod, Stefan left the room and to the kitchen. Caroline put her attention back to the phone and said, "I should go check on her. Thank you."

"Of course. I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Caroline smiled, pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the end button. Stuffing the phone in her pocket, she made her way up the stairs. Walking swiftly down the hall, she stopped in front of one of the many guest rooms in the Salvatore and open the door slightly. Caroline peaked her head inside to see Jasmine drinking a glass of water while covered up in the bed.

Jasmine, though conscious, seemed like she was slipping in and out while she sipped her water. Sweat was still evident on her forehead, drops glistening as the slowly fell from her hair line to her eyebrows, her hands were shaking slightly. Caroline could only guess that the poor girl had never used magic that strong, and Caroline had been the one who wanted her to do it. That thought sent another wave of guilt through her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked quietly. She knew from the experience with Bonnie that if she spoke too loud Jasmine would complain about a headache like she was hungover.

Jasmine's eyes slowly lifted to meet hers, a small smile on her lips that made her look strained. She was using so much energy just to look at her and look like she was alright, she obviously knew what she was doing but Caroline knew the difference. Caroline had invented those faces, those moves. She knew what was fake and what wasn't. "I'm better, thanks. Though I am hungry," Jasmine told her.

"What would you like?" Caroline asked kindly.

Jasmine thought for a moment before saying, "I saw someone with a burger that looked really good at that bar downtown."

Caroline smiled at the witch. "It's called The Grill. Would you like me to get you something there?" She questioned.

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically, "Do you think I could have a cheeseburger? With Ketchup and Onions? And some french fries on the side?"

Caroline could only laugh and sigh at the memory of Bonnie. Her and Elena would have to almost drag Bonnie out of her bedroom and bring her down to The Grill for food. Bonnie would eat all of her food and then start picking food off of their plates as they ate, laughed, and talked. Though, their little get togethers would always be ruined by Damon or Tyler or even Matt or Stefan. Caroline mentally shook her head and looked back at Jasmine. "Alright, it will take about ten or fifteen minuets to make so don't worry if I don't come back soon," she told the girl before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Caroline," Jasmine called out, causing Caroline to turn from the doorway, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

Caroline continued down the hall and almost out the door before letting Stefan know where she was going. Stefan always protected her when Klaus wasn't with her, which wasn't very often anymore. Caroline grabbed her coat and walked out the door, mentally noting everything Jasmine wanted on her burger. She was just going to run to the grill, it would only take a couple of minuets and she wouldn't even break a sweat. Taking off, she felt the freedom that she was missing down in New Orleans. It wasn't like the was it sounded, she meant that she wasn't able to do things like this down there since there were so many humans around and Marcel would have her head if he caught her without Klaus or Rebekah or Elijah.

She slowed down to human speed as she came to the parking lot of the grill. With a quick breath, not knowing what might happen when she walked in, she open the door and a ring and stepped inside. Walking up to the bar, she saw Jeremy sitting at the bar talking with Matt who was cleaning some glasses. A smile came up to Caroline's lips as she walked up to them, her heels clicking against the floor. Matt looked behind Jeremy at the sound and smiled, putting the glass and the towel down and shuffling around the bar to meet her half way.

"Caroline!" Matt exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His wrapped around her waist and pulled her up off her feet, as she only came up to his shoulders without her heels. She let out a squeal of surprise as he picked her up. Setting her down, she kissed his cheek as she pulled away from him. Jeremy stood from his seat and wrapped her in a hug, his hunter's strength almost crushing her.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her as he sat back down at the bar. Matt walked back around the bar and started to clean the glasses again while Caroline took the seat to Jeremy's right.

"Yeah, I thought you were down south making kissy faces with Klaus?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Like you and Rebekah do when you come down?" She countered, smirking at her victory. Matt's smirk dropped as Jeremy started to laugh at his friends. Caroline joined in and pulled out the piece of paper Rebekah asked her to give to him, sliding it across the bar for him to grab. "I was up here to see everyone, I missed you all."

"We missed you too, Care," Jeremy said with a smile.

"Oh and I also need a cheeseburger with ketchup, onions, and fries on the side to go please," She added. Matt nodded and made his way behind the wall and to the kitchen.

They talked while he was gone about everything that has happened while she had been in New Orleans. April Young had been re-elected for Miss Mystic Falls this past year and she was going for one more time after that. The girl was also dating Jeremy, who blushed at the sound of her name, by request of Bonnie. Apparently Bonnie has been watching everyone while she is in the afterlife, keeping an eye on them as they go their separate ways to keep us out of trouble. Elena went back to New York with Damon after Caroline left, they still haven't forgiven her for everything that happened.

Ten minuets passed and Matt came out with a white box in his hand. Caroline took out her money and payed him, giving the two boys one last hug before grabbing the box from his hands and making her way to the door. Caroline walked back to the Boarding House, trying not to ruin the burger on the way. She made her way through the woods and heard the snap of a twig behind her. She stopped and whorled around to catch her stalker. She didn't see anyone but she felt their presence around her.

"Whose there?" She asked, trying to mask the terror she felt with the false courage. She listened for anything that could tell her who the person was. She didn't hear a heart beat, Werewolf, Human, and Hybrid were out, and could almost smell the power radiating off them. A vampire, an old one too.

"Not so brave when you don't have your hybrid boyfriend, are you?" the man snarled from somewhere behind her. She turned to the sound of the voice, see no one. Suddenly, she felt a needle pierce the skin at her neck. She dropped the box instantly, trying to fight the vervain running through her body. The man's lips moved to her ear and whispered, "How about we make a little show out of this."

Caroline's body went limp in his arm, her vision turning black and her thoughts slowly stopping. The last thing she thought was how much she wished Klaus had come down with her.

* * *

Stefan called her phone several times before choosing to leave the house to look for her. Jasmine had fallen back asleep waiting for Caroline to come back from the Grill, which made him worry more. She had been gone for almost a half an hour. He called her phone, then called the grill who told him that she had left already, then her phone again, then her house, then her phone, then her mom's cellphone. Sheriff Forbes hadn't seen her daughter yet, she didn't even know she was in town. Finally, he left the house and went searching for her.

He walked through the woods, knowing full well she would have came this way to get back. He smelled around for the scent of her perfume and listened for any noise she would normally make. Stefan came to a complete stop when he smelt food; a burger to be more specific. Running, he found the white box on the ground. The condense was scattered around the box with footmarks pressed in almost as if it was dropped then stepped on in a struggle. Stefan turned a deadly pale color as he smelt around the box vervain.

'Klaus is going to kill me,' he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. Landing on his number, he took a deep breath before pressing the call button and holding up to his ear.

"Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked through the phone, obviously with a smirk riding on his face. 'He won't be smirking after this,' he thought before talking.

"Caroline's gone," Stefan told him. The other line went silent, which made Stefan worry more.

"What happened?" he growled at him. Stefan knew that if Klaus was there he would have been pressed up against a wall with a hand around his neck the minuet he said anything.

"She went out to get food and was gone for thirty minuets. I called her phone, the grill, her house, and her mom looking for her. No one knows where she is. I went out looking for her in the woods and found the food on the ground and the smell of vervain in the air."

"Why did you let her go out alone?" Klaus snarled at him, his anger at the young Salvatore taking over his thoughts.

"Nothing has happened here, her mother hasn't even had to deal with so much as a bar fight," Stefan paused for a moment, mentally smacking himself for doing something like this, "It was safe."

Klaus took a shaky breath on the other line, "I think I know what happened."

"I'll be down tomorrow to help find her," Stefan told him. He lost her, he was going to help find her. Caroline was his best friend after all.

"You sure as hell will," Klaus growled before ending the call.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so terribly sorry for such the long wait, so I hope this might make up for it. School just started and I was suffering from major writers block. But now I'm back on track. Lets just hope I stay on track.**

* * *

Caroline woke up with a moan as her sight came back to her. She sat alone in a dark room tied to a chair with vervain rope. She had two stakes gashed into her hands and into the chair. A cloth dripping with vervain was in her mouth and tied at the back of her head. Her eyes widened with panic as she remembered what happened. Pulling at the ropes with all her might, she couldn't gather enough energy to break free. The room was dark and unfamiliar and there were shutters up at the top of a wall. Flashbacks of when her father did this to her came rushing into her mind, followed shortly by the flashbacks of when she was kidnapped by Alaric. Caroline looked to her hand and almost cried when she saw that her daylight ring was no longer on her finger. A door she didn't realize was there opened in front of her and out stepped three vampires, only one she recognized clearly.

"And the little vampire awakens," Marcel taunted with a smirk. A she was was a show to him, and when Klaus came to get her she was going to be a show for him. "Though, I don't know if you will be staying awake for too long. Maybe 'till your original boyfriend shows his face to save you."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at him. She was sending a clear message with her eyes, 'He will kill you before you have the chance'. She could only imagine the pleasure Klaus would have of getting to rid New Orleans of this pest for, not only, stealing his place as king but for kidnapping and torturing her. 'All for her,' she thought, 'He would do it all for her.'

"How is the vervain, doll face? Not strong enough you say? Well, let's fix that." Marcel grabbed the very large needle filled with vervain and strutted towards her. Caroline could feel the tears start to fill her eyes but she pushed them back as he came closer, she would not cry for this monster. He stuck the needle in the soft spot of her neck and injected the vervain while whispering in her ear, "Have a nice nap, _Love_."

Caroline felt dizzy as she her body started to slow down from the vervain. All thoughts that she had diminished as she grew weaker and weaker. The stuff couldn't kill her, but it could come close. Marcel's smirking face of victory was the last sight she saw as her eyes clouded over and everything was black.

* * *

Rebekah was fuming with anger as she watched her brother pace in front of the mantle. Her best friend was taken from them; their family. Stefan had come only hours before only to be told off by Niklaus for leaving his love by herself. Stefan sat next to Rebekah as he tried to remember any information that could help tell them where Caroline could be. Elijah was on the phone with Sophie, trying to get the witches help. Klaus . . . he was in distress.

His beloved Caroline was taken from right under her families noses. Taken by his old protege, she was in danger. Klaus was starting to loose his mind; she was only suppose to be gone for a week and now he didn't know how long she would be gone. He needed his queen by his side to rule, he needed her in his arms right then and there.

"This is ridiculous! Why can't we just go kill him now and force Caroline's location out of him?" Rebekah growled in frustration. They were loosing time by just sitting there, they needed their friend with them.

"And then what happens, Rebekah? His minions get to her first and kill her? He escapes and kills her when we get there?" Klaus snarled at her. His body turned to face her in lightning fast speed. His fangs had dropped and the blue of his eyes faded into gold, blood rushing to his eyes.

Rebekah jumped at the look, scared for her life. Her brother was ticking time bomb, anything could set him off by this point. She scowled slightly, "I want her back just as much as you do, Nik."

Elijah strolled, placing his phone in his pocket with a tight look on his face. This look . . . it was different then from the solemn look that he usually wore on his face. This was pained, like whatever he knew was going to hurt their chances of getting Caroline back. "They have started to keep a better eye on Sophie and the witches. They are the only reason Sophie hasn't been taken yet," he told them in a grave tone.

"So they can't do any magic," Stefan muttered through his teeth. Stefan thought for a moment, trying to think of anything that could help them, when a light bulb clicked in his head. He shifted his weight, pulling out his cellphone to make a call.

"This isn't the time to be making calls, Salvatore," Klaus growled at him as Stefan held the phone up to his ear.

Stefan held out his hand, motioning for him to be quiet until the dial tone ended and a deeper voice then he expected picked up, "Hello?"

Rebekah perked up at the sound of the man's voice. "Matt?" she questioned Stefan.

"Matt, I need you to put Jasmine on. It's an emergence," Stefan told him, the urgency in his voice filling the room quickly. The three originals stared at the Salvatore, wondering what he was doing.

"Alright, but just know she just woke up and is a bit tired," Matt told him.

"Hello?" Jasmine said into the phone.

"Jasmine, it's Stefan. I need you to do a spell to find Caroline, the witches down here aren't able to do the spell."

Jasmine sighed slightly, "Alright, but I need some of her hair or some blood. DNA."

"Get Matt to go to her house and see if he can get something that she might have used. If not, take some of her mom's blood. That would work right?" he exclaimed, trying to remember if using her mom's blood would work or not.

"That should work. It will take a few minuets, but I'll try to do it quickly and we'll call when I'm done. Do you want a city or an exact location?" she asked.

"Exact location, she's in New Orleans," Stefan told her, glancing at Klaus who nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll call back in a few," Jasmine told him before hanging up the phone.

"Whose Jasmine?" Elijah asked, curiosity gnawing at him. She sounded young, fifteen or sixteen, and tired.

"That's the girl who did the spell on Caroline. The girl's almost as strong as Bonnie was," Stefan told him with a small smile, the memory of his old friend popping up in his mind. He shook his head slightly at the through; it wasn't the time to remembering Bonnie, it was time for trying to save Caroline.

"She sounds good," Elijah muttered to himself, momentarily forgetting who was in the room with him. Witches always fascinated him; the power they held, the confidence within them. Him and Kol would go and see a witch in their village when they were human, watching her use magic in secret. One of the few times he acted out of place. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Klaus' growling.

"Now isn't the time to be thinking about the witch, brother," Rebekah muttered to him. He looked at the others, a shocked look crossing his face for a moment but was covered with his stern, bland look from before.

The silence that covered them was ceased by the ringing of Stefan's cell phone in his pocket. All eyes were on him as he grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear, not bothering to glance at the I.D. "Hello?" he asked quickly.

"It's me," Jasmine said in a slightly tired voice, "I found her. She's in a old abandoned warehouse down near the pier. Warehouse 5."

Klaus was out the door milliseconds after she stopped talking, not bothering to take his car for he feared he would be too slow. He ran in inhuman speed, Rebekah, Elijah, and Stefan following close behind him. By the time he reached the warehouse, his rage taken control. He pushed the doors off his hinges, his face starting to turn from a light shade of pink to a dark shade of red as his eyes were somewhere between their blue color and a deep gold. The others joined him as Klaus grabbed a young vampire by his neck and slamming him into the cement wall.

"Where is she?" he snarled. The vampire stiffened in his hold but didn't say a word. Klaus' eyes were now a deep gold, his hybrid fangs at full length and his sharp nails digging into the mans neck. Blood rolled down his neck and onto Klaus' hand. Klaus could feel the bones in his hand start to snap and he knew the vampire could hear them nice and clear. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Moving . . ."

That was all it took for Klaus to finally loose it. In a flash, Klaus' hand was gripping his heart and it was out of the vampire's chest. Dead. The bones in his hand started to heal as he dropped the heart on the ground. Stefan, Elijah, and Rebekah could be heard slamming people into walls, snapping necks, ripping hearts out but Klaus didn't really notice. He was too busy smelling the air around him, trying to catch her scent.

He got it. Caroline's perfume.

The smell was faint, but it was something. She had only been moved within a few hours. He could find her. Disregarding the calls of his siblings and the young Salvatore, Klaus followed the scent. He hopped it would lead him to her, hopping this wasn't a trick set up by Marcel to lead him away from the scene. No, he had a feeling this was were he needed to go. This was the path to her, he just knew it.

Soon enough, she would be in his arms. And she would be begging him to never let her go.

* * *

Caroline watched as vampires sat around her, watching and observing, as Marcel sat in front of her. Her mouth wasn't tied anymore, thank gosh, but the vervain pumping through her system was enough to put her to sleep. Plus, add the fact that she hasn't feed in what felt like days had put her into intense pain and hunger. Klaus needed to find her fast, she thought, or I might not make it.

"How are you feeling, doll face?" Marcel asked with a sinister smirk crossing his facial features. She stared into his cold eyes with no expression on her face, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. His eyebrows scrunched together in mocked concern, "Oh, come on, doll. Say something. I took that rag off for that very purpose, if you won't talk I'll be forced to put it back on."

"You don't scare me," she told him quietly, this being the first time she used her voice in a few days. It sounded scratch in her ears, not like her normal voice. Caroline wouldn't have recognized it if she hadn't felt the words roll of her tongue.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at her, scotching his seat a little closer to her. "Oh really? And why is that, honey?" he asked her as some of the vampires watching chuckled under their breath. She was really getting tired of these nicknames.

"I've been tortured before, this isn't as bad as I've been through in the past. And your just a bully, scaring people into doing what you want. That doesn't get you anywhere in life," she told him, not really bothering to look him in the eyes to know he was listening to her.

"And what about dear Klaus? Isn't he a bully like me? Isn't that what he's doing?" Marcel asked her, leaning forward in his seat. Caroline knew if she looked up, their noses might be touching. That was far into Caroline's comfort room for people she didn't like. Only Klaus was allowed to enter this space. Him and only him.

Caroline took the chance and looked up at Marcel's face anyway. She was right, their noses were slightly brushing up against each other and if either of them moved slightly their lips would meet much to Caroline's discomfort. "Klaus is a bully trying to set things right," she said Marcel, her eyes never leaving his.

Marcel's eyes bounced around Caroline's face, slowly looking over her lips. He was almost silently asking for her permission to kiss her, but she knew he really wasn't in all reality. "I wonder what would happen if I kissed those soft lips of yours," he whispered, his eyes straying up to her blue eyes.

"He would kill you slower then you would ever imagine. You would be begging him to kill you," she snarled slightly at him. She wasn't going to show him fear, even if she was shaking on the inside. It terrified her to be this close to someone other then Klaus, to think that there lips would touch if one of them moved slightly.

"Maybe. But from what I've heard, it might be worth it," Marcel muttered to her. She felt her dead heart speed up and not in a good way. The panic finally reached her eyes, him seeing that he cracked her. He moved forward less then a centimeter when all she could do was shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his lips touch hers.

There was a loud smash and a gush of wind blowing in her face. She felt Marcel's presence leave her personal bubble, making her eyes flutter open much to the discomfort of the rest of her body. The vampires around her were standing in defense positions, ready to pounce on the intruder. Marcel was out of her sight, but she could feel him and the intruder behind her up against the back wall. She could hear Marcel moaning slightly and and the faint smell of blood was causing the veins under her eyes to pop. She could smell something, something she would recognize till the end of time. He was here. Klaus was here to save her.

Klaus growled, his eyes a rich gold and his fangs out as his nails dug into Marcel's chest. He heard everything, for the most part, and was not happy with his former protege. "You were saying, _Mate_?" One of his legendary smirks spread across his face.

"Finally, the hybrid has found us," Marcel grunted as the nails dug deeper into his chest, "It's about time."

"I should let you know, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm. So, explain to me why I shouldn't kill you?" Klaus questioned, imitating the way Marcel questioned all the witches that had used magic before they were killed.

"Well," Marcel started before they were cut off by the smash of the door reopening. Stefan, Elijah, and Rebekah flashed inside and started to snap necks and ripe hearts out of chests. Marcel watched in shock and hopeless as the twenty vampires that stood by him that night lost their lives or were rendered unconscious.

As the last two or three were about to meet their death, Klaus leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Times up." His hand reached into Marcel's chest, wrapping around his heart and squeezing it to send the pain through his body. In a quick movement, Klaus' hand clutched the heart of his old friend as Marcel's dead body dropped to the floor. Dead.

Elijah passed Klaus a cloth as he dropped the heart in his hand. Rebekah and Stefan quickly started moving bodies out of the building, cleaning up after the little fight scene. All three knew they could talk with Caroline after Klaus had his time with her, he needed to know if she was safe after all. Klaus nodded slightly to Elijah before his focus was transmitted to Caroline. She still sat in the chair, tied up in vervain ropes and stakes running through her hands. The vervain in her system was fading slightly, but she still felt it course through her. Elijah left the room, leaving the two alone.

Klaus hurried over in front of Caroline, kneeling down in front of her. Snapping the ropes around her wrists and ankles, he caught his breath when he looked at her hands. Looking into her tired eyes, she nodded slightly with a small smile. He looked back down at his work and, as genitally as he could, he quickly pulled out both stakes. He dropped them on the ground at his feet with one hand while the other caressed her cheek and brushed her blond hair out of her hair. She leaned into his cheek, her feelings overwhelming her as tears built up in her eyes. Klaus grabbed Caroline in his arms, standing her up from the chair and wrapping his arms around her waist. She cried silently on his shoulder.

"Never leave me alone again," Caroline whispered into the crook of his neck. His face was hidden by her blond hair that was covered in dirt and dried vervain. He sighed, nodding his head slightly.

"Of course."


End file.
